Dúvidas!
by Annyllorak
Summary: Em prou dos dias dos namorados eu venho com minha primeira fic! "Ele tinham dúvidas sobre si mesmos, um relacionamento que nem começara poderia dar certo?" Primeira fic, espero que gostem / POr Anny


_**Dúvidas!**_

- Certo... Não estou muito acostumado a me expressar.

- Não se preocupe. Estou aqui para lhe ajudar e, quem sabe, aconselhar.

- *suspiro* Não pode ser tão ruim assim.

- Não é. *sorriso*

- *suspiro* Talvez isso não seja uma boa idéia. *passou a mão no cabelo* Que seja, sou um baka mesmo. –murmurou com um suspiro.

- Você não é baka, só uma pessoa que sofre por amor. Não fique se remoendo isso é normal.

- COMO VC PODE SABER? ESTÁ TODA FELIZ AI COM MEU IRMÃO! NÃO ME DIGA QUE O QUE ESTOU SENTINDO É NORMAL.

- Não se altere Sasuke. Caso vc não saiba eu sofri muito e lutei muito também para estar onde estou. Ao lado do seu irmão. Você não é o único que sofre ou já sofreu por amor. - ela, ao contrario dele, não se alterou em nem um momento, aliás, esteve e se manteve muito calma.

Ele sussurrou algo inaudível.

- Desculpe. – suas mãos tremiam. - Tenho raiva e sinto muita dor quando a vejo com ele. –Desabafou. Sofria. O sofrimento estava explícito em seus olhos.

- Sasuke. - disse doce, não se abalaria com a declaração dele. – Você a ama não é mesmo?

- Mais que a mim próprio. –sua confissão não passara de simples sussurro.

Uma risada baixa fora ouvida, vinha de outro ponto da sala. Sasuke fuzilou o dono desta e a mulher, que até então se mostrara doce, se revelou carrancuda para com este.

- Itachi, dê o fora daqui. – ordenara

- E perder uma oportunidade desta? Não, arigato!

Sasuke estava pronto para pular encima de Itachi e ela irritou-se ainda mais.

- Em vez de ficar com foco em vidas aleiras cuide da sua. –fora firme, não era hora para joguinhos.

- Você é minha vida. –rebateu paciente.

- DÊ O FORA DAQUI LOGO ITACHI! –Itachi estava provocando-o e estava conseguindo, Sasuke não estava com cabeça para tais provocações.

- Onegai!- ela pediu quase que como uma súplica. Sasuke estava descontrolado e não sabia se teria as rédeas da situação por muito tempo.

Murmurando algo incompreensível ele deu um selinho na mulher e saiu da sala para deixá-los sozinhos novamente, sua mulher nunca tivera muita paciência para com ele, aliás, nunca teve e aquele tom de súplica lhe revelou que se não saísse por bem sairia por mal. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha só de imaginar do que ela seria capaz de fazer. Em quanto se afastava da sala da qual acabara de sair um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios juntamente com o pensamento de ter se apaixonado loucamente por aquela mulher, tão louca e perfeita ao mesmo tempo, ao ponto não conseguir permanecer muito tempo longe da mesma, ela povoava seus pensamentos, mesmos nos momentos mais impróprios.

- Sasuke?

- Ma-maldi-dita! – murmurou.

- Sasuke.

- Co-como e-ela po-pode? – tremia.

-Sasuke, se acalme. - ponderou baixinho, não queria assustá-lo. Ele não estava em seu estado normal e isso se confirmou quando o mesmo levantou do sofá que estivera sentado murmurando palavras sem nexo.

- MALDITA! MALDITA! MALDITA! MALDITA! MALDITA! MALDITA! MALDITA! MALDITA! MALDITAAAAAAAAAAA!- explodiu caindo de joelhos no chão frio da sala.

- Sasuke... –chamara mansa

- Na... Não sei como ela pode fazer isso comigo. E-eu a amo! Amo!-estava inconformado e com lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos.

- Sasuke. – se levantou e ajoelhou a frente dele. – Eu acompanhei de perto o desenrolar desta história entre vocês dois, sei, também, como é sofrer por amor, eu sofri. Sabe... Foi muito trabalhoso enfiar na cabeça dura daquele seu irmão o quanto eu o amo, mas consegui e, olhe, estamos juntos. –completou animada.

- Ele te amava na época, ainda ama. Ela não me ama. – soluçou.

- Deus! É tão estranho te ver chorando Sasuke. –o abraçou e suspirou. – Se você a ama da forma que afirma. Então... – desfez o abraço e olhou para ele com um sorriso enigmático. – É melhor lutar por ele não? – completou divertida.

Após terminar sua fala se levantou e foi para a porta da sala, mas antes de sair o olhou e ainda enigmática disse para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Alem do mais eu não tenho tanta certeza se ela não ta ama não, eu acho que ama e acho também que ela desistiu desse amor por você ser cabeça dura de mais e não perceber. – percebera que ele ficou em choque com suas palavras e deu uma pequena risada fechando a porta em seguida.

Em quanto dentro da sala Sasuke digeria as palavras da mulher a mesma se movimentava graciosamente pelo corredor e parando em frente a uma porta de madeira escura, abrindo a mesma encontrou um homem analisando certas folhas que pareciam ser nem um pouco agradáveis. Uma pequena risada ecoou da porta e o mesmo olhou para aquela direção.

-Há quanto tempo está ai? –indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Faz um tempinho! – respondeu a mulher com um olhar debochado para com ele.

O homem suspirou.

-Estes papeis não parecem interessantes. – ironia era algo nela que o irritava profundamente, mas sabia que esta só o fazia para irritá-lo. Gostava de vê-lo irritado.

- Oh! Você acha? – sempre que ele era sarcástico ela sentia uma imensa vontade de agarrá-lo e na maioria das vezes o fazia, mas desta vez não o fazeria.

- Ah Itachi! Você é tão mal. - dissera com um bico. Ele adorava quando esta incorporava seu lado infantil. Suspirou.

- O que você quer? – perguntou desinteressado e se voltando aos papeis que estava lendo antes da interrupção.

- Itachi! – sussurrou uma voz sensual em seu ouvido fazendo com que todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiassem. Não a percebera chegando.

- Não me provoque. –rosnou impaciente.

Uma risada delicada e baixa fora ouvida. Logo em seguida sentiu uma respiração quente perto de sua orelha.

- Itachi! – A voz sussurrou de novo e desta vez mais sensual que antes.

Dentes.

Ela lhe mordera a orelha e com esse simples ato ele perdeu a cabeça.

Puxou-a pela cintura a colocando sentada em seu colo e a beijando. O beijo começou sensual e logo se tornou violento e possessivo, desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela arrancando pequenas risadas misturadas a suspiros e gemidos.

- Você não agüenta ser provocado Uchiha-kun – ela comentou, ato que o fez beijá-la loucamente. Amava quando ela lhe chamava pelo sobrenome, era alucinante. Separaram-se do beijo ofegantes, ela não movia um músculo o deixava fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo. Ela era dele e vice versa, a aliança de noivado em seus dedos comprovava isso.

- Você me deixa louco! – sussurrou rouco de desejo pela mulher em seu colo. Mais uma risada fora ouvida.

Beijo.

Céus! Como amavam a forma que seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente, "Feitos um para o outro!" era o que Mikoto sempre dizia a Fugaku que concordava em silêncio.

Na sala nem uma palavra fora ouvida apenas gemidos eram percebidos, gemidos que declaravam o que se passava dentro da sala, corpos e almas se amando e consumando mais uma vez um casamento que nem sequer tinha data prévia para a realização e estes mesmos gemidos diziam claramente que esta não era a primeira e seria a ultima vez que este ato aconteceria.

Apenas um nome fora dito em meios de tantos gemidos, nome que ficou no ar, um nome de mulher.

Yuki

Seria este o nome da mulher?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorria.

Brilhava.

Era amada, desejada.

Tinha amigos, parentes, família, conhecidos.

Mas...

Não tinha o que queria.

Ele.

O homem que amava não estava em sua vida e nunca estaria.

Talvez seu destino fosse morrer sem amor, morrer sem ele, mas só talvez.

Talvez ele percebesse que o amava, Ele e não Kiba, mas só talvez.

Talvez ficassem juntos.

Talvez.

Dizem por ai que a esperança é a única que morre, então por que sentia a sua ficando cada vez mais fraca?

Doía vê-lo e não poder correr para abraçá-lo e, ou, beijá-lo.

Doía.

Mas talvez, só talvez Ele pudesse querê-la do jeito que ela o queria.

Será que Ele sentia amor, carinho, desejo, luxúria perto dela?

Será que ela deveria correr para tentar alcançá-lo?

Será que deveria parar de fingir e agir?

Será que Ele a notaria assim?

Será que o amor sempre vence no final como os filmes nos fazem acreditar?

Será que contos de fada só existem para mostrar o quanto ela é infeliz e continuará sendo sem Ele por perto?

Será que ela continuará esperando por Ele?

Será?

"_**Sasuke-kun, por que você não percebe que eu ti amo?"**_

_**Ela pensava e pensava, mas só pensava.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como pudera ser tão burro a ponto não perceber o que estava a sua frente?

Ela o amava. Amava.

- Baka! Baka! Baka! Mil vezes Baka.- estava irritado consigo mesmo, se xingava, se batia. De nada adiantava. Nada anemizaria a dor que sentia, dor que levava seu coração ao desespero.

A queria, sim queria e muito, mas não teria, ela era de outro agora.

Céus! Como esse outro era sortudo.

Lamuriava-se, batia-se, xingava-se, fazia tudo que podia e mais um pouco consigo mesmo. Não admitia a perda, não queria admitir.

Se ela o amava mesmo não o teria esquecido.

Será que pensava nele?

Será que pensava no possível futuro que poderiam ter construído juntos?

Será que ainda o queria?

Será que ainda tinha esperança neles?

Será que ainda tinha esperança nele?

Será?

Talvez ainda pudessem ficar juntos.

Talvez ainda tivesse chances com Ela.

Talvez ainda pudessem ter um futuro juntos.

Talvez devesse espancar o atual dela.

Talvez devesse raptá-la e fazê-la sua.

Talvez devesse procurá-la, ir atrás dela.

Talvez só precisasse de mais uma dose de uísque.

Talvez devesse parar de lamuriar-se e agir.

Mas só talvez.

Só talvez.

"**Ah Sakura! Como pude ser tão burro a ponto de não ter percebido o que nos sentíamos um pelo outro antes?"**

_**Lamuriava-se em pensamento, mas a ação ainda viria, com certeza viria.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais um dia.

Mais uma semana.

Mais um mês.

Quase um ano.

Quanto tempo mais passaria? Anos? Séculos?

Céus!

Aquilo a estava matando. Por que eles não se resolviam logo?

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – uma voz atrás de si indagou a assustando.

- Itachi! – chamou num tom de repeenção, ele apenas sorriu- Sabe que eu não gosto quando você chega de mansinho. – carregava um tom de censura na voz o que o fez sorrir ainda mais.

-Sabe que adoro te assustar. – ele confessou a abraçando por traz e sussurrando em seu ouvido – Yuki!- chamara seu nome e beijara seu pescoço. Ela sentia imenso prazer quando ele fazia isto, era como estar no céu.

Ela gargalhou cúmplice.

- Ainda não me disse o que esta fazendo aqui.

-Aa! Não se preocupe, só estou apreciando a vista. –disse brincalhona enquanto ele fechava a cara.

-Yuki. – disse ameceador ela apenas gargalhou mais alto.

- Não estou olhando homem nem um. –disse se virando para ele e olhando em seus olhos completou – Sabe que só tenho olhos para você. – o beijou.

- Eles não vão se "reconciliar" tão cedo. – falou após o beijo, ela quase pode ver as aspas na frase dele, apenas fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no ombro de seu noivo.

- Eu sei. – murmurou a contra gosto quase podendo sentir o gosto da derrota na boca.

- Vem! Vamos sair daqui. – disse a guiando para fora do local de "observação" – Temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer. – completou malicioso, ela apenas gargalhou com o rosto um pouco rubro e o abraçou pela cintura se deixando guiar já prevendo o que aconteceria assim que entrassem em um quarto: ele a prensando contra a parede lhe beijando e arrancando gemidos e suspiros de satisfação dela pelo ato do mesmo o incentivando mais e mais. Bom... Acabariam nus mesmo.

Droga!

Odiava quando ela lhe observava com aquele olhar de repreenção. Felizmente seu irmão apareceu para tirá-la de lá. Sabia muito bem o que os dois fazeriam, ele queria fazer o mesmo com Sakura, mas quem disse que teria este privilegio?

Quase um ano se passara e ele continuava sem fazer nada para te-la pra si.

Suspirou.

Sempre suspirava e não fazia nada.

Seus olhos captaram uma cor que lhe era de estrema importância, rosa. Ela viera a esta maldita festa.

Sorriu.

Era agora ou nunca.

A queria e a teria.

Estava decidido.

Não sabia o porquê de ter vindo à festa da família Uchiha, mas viera.

Quando pelo portão de acesso ao local da festa a primeira coisa que viu foi o irmão de Sasuke acompanhado de uma linda mulher de cabelos azul-claro e olhos roxos, parecia um casal tão feliz.

Suspirou.

O viu.

Céus! Como ele estava lindo.

Sentiu-se corando.

Tinha vindo acompanhada, não com Kiba, mas com Ino, sua melhor amiga. Ela lhe convencera de ir até esta festa.

Ino lhe chamou a atenção e ambas foram de encontro à família Hyuuga. Sentiu-se descolada ali no meio, mas viera para se divertir e era isso que iria fazer, sem Sasuke, sem Kiba nem ninguém, só ela e sua "síndrome de coração partido".

Já eram umas tantas da madrugada, mas a festa continuava bombando.

Itachi e Yuki não voltaram para tal, mas, como o mesmo afirmou, eles tinham assuntos mais interessantes para resolverem.

A situação com Sasuke e Sakura continuava a mesma, nem um tomava uma decisão para se resolverem. Sasuke sempre de olho em Sakura e a mesma só corava quando seu olhar se encontrava com o dele.

Complicação.

Sasuke já estava perdendo a paciência.

Sakura estava sozinha perto da mesa de salgados.

Nem um dos dois mexia.

Ino fazia de tudo para que Sakura tomasse a iniciativa de falar com ele.

A loira obrigou a rosada a ir para esta festa, não apenas por causa de Shikamaro que estaria ali, mas também por causa de Sasuke. Ela queria os dois resolvidos e juntos. Não agüentava mais a rosada se lamuriando por causa dele

Céus! Que situação mais deprimente e chata.

Estava distraída.

Evitava a todo custo o olhar dele.

Essa tensão a estava matando.

Sentiu uma presença atrás de si, mas antes que pudesse se virar para olhar uma mão apareceu lhe oferecendo champanhe.

Virou-se olhando o ser atrás de si.

Estacou.

O coração parou para logo depois bater loucamente no peito, parecia que queria sair para fora e ganhar vida própria.

Ele estava ali, lindo, lhe oferecendo um champanhe.

Sorria o tão tradicional meio sorriso que só ele sabia fazer, seu coração pulou.

Céus! Ele estava ali, lindo como sempre, esbanjando sensualidade para todos os lados.

Pegou o champanhe e logo tomou um gole.

- Arigato! – lhe disse sem graça. Ele apenas sorriu e olhou para frente.

Estavam silenciosos um ao lado do outro.

Ino começava a ficar impaciente com a demora dos dois.

- Soube que terminou com Kiba. – informou ele a assustando com o inesperado assunto, mas ele se manteve impassível dando goles em seu champanhe uma vez ou outra.

- É! – ela disse estranhando.

Silêncio.

Ele não falaria nada.

- Não estava dando certo, sabe? – ela disse. – Eu gosto de outro. – um sorriso triste apareceu em seu rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecia pensativo.

- E por que está tão triste? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

- O garoto de quem gosto, não gosta de mim. – suspirou de cabeça baixa.

- Que garoto mais baka este, não? – ele comentou para logo depois bebericar o líquido que permanecia em sua taça.

Surpresa com a fala dela ela lhe fitou curiosa.

- Por que diz isso? – curiosidade era algo nela que ele achava graça, sempre curiosa.

- Você é uma garota maravilhosa, quem não se apaixonaria por ti? – a espreção facial dele não se alterou, mas na dela permanecia o espanto enquanto sua mente estava um caos.

- O que você quer afinal? – ela lhe perguntou brava, não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa tomou. – Se vc veio aqui para brincar comigo pode esquecer, eu não estou com paciência, Uchi... – estava brava, ele pode perceber isso claramente, achou graça quando ela disse que ele queria "brincar" com ela.

Sakura falava demais, e isso lhe irritava.

Beijo.

A beijou, os lábios dela se movendo tão graciosamente a sua frente enquanto articulava a bronca que ele levaria não agüentou e, movido pelo desejo, a beijou.

Ficara surpresa no início, mas logo correspondera o beijo dele.

Oh Deus! Que beijo era aquele?

Desejo;

Amor;

Paixão;

Luxúria;

Tudo e um pouco mais.

_Ino, que observava do outro lado da festa, sorriu satisfeita._

_Levar Sakura aquela festa foi o seu melhor plano._

_Yuki, ainda ocupada, mais tarde veria Sasuke passando pelo corredor com um sorriso maior que a cara e logo deduziria que tudo dera certo para ele._

_Itachi continuaria a provocar seu amado otouto, principalmente depois de saber o que ocorrera na festa._

_Sasuke finalmente estava com Sakura e dessa vez não cometeria a burrice de deixá-la ir._

_Sakura não se cabia de felicidade. No final das contas o homem que amava avia finalmente a beijado._

Separaram-se ofegantes.

- Aishiteru! – ele lhe disse olhando nos esmeraldas dela.

- Sasuke – ela sussurrou surpresa. – Céus! Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para te ouvir falando isso. – completou com um sorriso maior que a cara e com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela pulou encima dele e o beijou novamente.

_Ino, que chagava no local para provocar Sakura por causa do beijo, se assustou com a inesperada declaração de Sasuke._

_Realmente fora uma ótima idéia ter arrastado Sakura até aquela festa._

_Yuki dará os parabéns a eles e logo arrastaria sua mais nova cunhada para um canto afim se saber __**tudo**__ e mais um pouco do acontecimento._

_Itachi aproveitará que as meninas aviam se afastado e irritaria Sasuke com "seus comentários bakas", segundo Sasuke._

_Sasuke pedirá Sakura em namoro. _

_Seu plano dera certo, tinha Sakura em seus braços e, dessa vez, para sempre._

_Só se remuia por dentro por não ter realizado seu plano mais cedo._

_Sakura dará pulos de alegria por Sasuke te-la pedido em namoro._

_Morrerá de vergonha quando Yuki lhe indagar sobre o começo do relacionamento e principalmente sobre a data do casamento que nem sonhava em vir. Em sua cabeça pelo menos, pois na de Sasuke vinha à idéia a todo o momento._

Talvez agora as coisas dessem certo para os dois.

Será que agora eles poderiam ter um ao outro sem medo ou barreiras?

Ainda continuavam na dúvida do "Será" e do "Talvez", mas isso não os impediria, pois foi por graças estas dúvidas que ficaram juntos no final e é através delas que viverão felizes com seus filhos e netos.

**Owari**

_Por Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san._

Oie.

Sabe, eu não sou nova aqui no fiction, mas esta é a primira fic que posto aqui 'hehe'

Espero que gostem ^^

Criticas e elogios são sempre bem vindos u.u

Bjs ;P

Ps: deixar uma review não vai matar, né?


End file.
